He loves me
by chaini
Summary: Kagome contemplates her and inuyashas relationship while playing a classical childhood game. Warning, lots and lots of fluff.


**He loves me **

Kagome sighed contently as she lounged back on the soft green grass of a sloping hill in the feudal era. The sky was clear, a perfect crystalline blue and a soft breeze moved through the wildflowers making them sway as if in time with an natural music. Today, no evil aura hung in the air. No footsteps and growling emitted from the darker parts of the forest, reveling the horrors that they hide. No, the forest was quiet, the air clear and fresh. The world was at peace.

Kagome smiled, staring up at the fluffy clouds blowing by. "You can't ask for a more perfect day. Crystal clear sky, clean air, and a cool breeze. No school, no smog, and no tourist with whiny kids coming to see 'the historic beauty of Japanese shrines'. God, I wonder if Inuyasha really knows just how good he has it." Kagome thought, plucking up a wild flower and twirling it idly in her fingertips. Suddenly, she sat straight up. _Inuyasha. _she thought. _Come to think of it, I haven't seem him all day. Wonder if he is still made about yesterday. _Kagome thought her mind flashing back to the fight they had had yesterday.

This one began simple like all their other fights do. Inuyasha wanted some ramen. He wanted Kagome to boil the water. Kagome said no. The fight became more complex after that, the insults becoming more and more escalated until Kagome dealt the killing blow. "Yeah, well all you are is a rude, arrogant . . . HALFBREED!" She had yelled inches away from the boy's face. Kagome had regretted the word the moment she saw the pained look that flashed through the young man's eyes. For the first time since she had came to the feudal era, Inuyasha was the one to walk away from a battle. Kagome spent the rest of the day adamantly apologizing for the comment until the teen actually threatened to leave her bound upside down by her feet from the nearest tree if the words 'I'm sorry' escaped her lips once more. _Usually Inuyasha is not one to hold grudges. If he's mad, he tells you he is. Then again that was very mean of me. Maybe he's making an exception or maybe he just needs some time alone. _She thought as she ran her hands absentmindedly over the soft green grass. _IF only he was not so closed lipped about everything. _

Kagome sighed and focused her gaze on the puffy clouds above her, her hands still swinging back and forth. When her hand suddenly hit a silky strand that seemed taller and thicker then the rest, she paused. Glancing down at her hand, she noticed a pretty purple flower with seven bright blossoms was captured between her fingers. Smiling, she plucked it from its place and spun it idly between her fingers. _Wow, so pretty, _she thought. Not pretty like the giant, spoiled blossoms that filled flower shops, but pretty in a stunning, bright, and untamed way_. Just like Inuyasha, beautiful and wild. _Kagome thought as she watched the petals tremble as they spun. Suddenly an old memory rose in Kagome's mind. A memory of laying in the yard with her mother, a flower clutched in her hands as she carefully plucked the petals off one by one.

Kagome smiled as she brought the flower to her nose before sitting up. Reaching out, she closed delicate fingers over a purple petal and pulled. "He loves me." Flashback

_ She is standing in front of the well after another fight with him. The argument was stupid just like they all were yet hear she was again dragging her bloated yellow bag towards the wells lip. She was leaving to her own time, but this time she was never coming back. Kagome sighed and gave the forest one last weary look before turning, fully intent on jumping down the well and sealing the portal for good. But when she turned, Instead of seeing the well with its well worn wood, she ran face first into a curtain of red fabric. She glanced up and golden eyes full of regret and fear stared back at her. "Don't leave." he whispered. Suddenly Kagome's anger ebbed away as the hanyou inched closer, closing the distance between them. Her heart began to race as she stared hypnotized by his eyes. Suddenly the hanyou hand shot out and fastened around the yellow strap of her backpack. As a result, their hands brushed gently together. Kagome released her hold on the bag as a shot of electricity sizzled across her nerves from the touch. At the same time, Inuyasha released the bag to snatch up her hand with an almost cat like quickness. Kagome froze, her heart pounding as his fingers enclosed over hers. She looked up into hazel eyes full of pleading vulnerability and lost her reserve. "Please stay." he said again. And Kagome nodded._

The petal fluttered to the meadows floor. Kagome closed her eyes and for a moment she could almost still feel the boys warm hand in hers. Lost in her memories, she hardly noticed when her hand moved to the next. "He loves me not." Flashback.

_ "You wench, I don't need you. I can go find the jewel myself." The hanyou screamed at the weeping girl in front of him. _

_ Kagome wiped angry tears from her cheeks before laughing bitterly at the comment. "Find them yourself? You won't be able to sense them. You think Kiko is going to help you. She's nothing more then a corpse. A corpse that hates you. She would rather see you rot in hell then get the jewel." She finished in a scream. _

_ The boy just looked at her, his usually warm eyes turned to ice. "She might be a corpse, but even dead she is better then you." _

_ Kagome gasped as a stab of pain went threw her heart that was almost crippling. "I'm going home!"_

Kagome stared down at the petal with a mixture of loathing and hurt shining in her eyes. But most of all she felt weary. Letting the petal go, she watched with relief as it fluttered to the ground. Shaking her head to try and clear away the bad memories, she closed her eyes and suppressed the pain still throbbing in her heart. _I have as many bad as good it seems. _she thought with a tinge of anger. Sighing, she turned her attention back to the flower and bit her lip. Grabbing a hold of the next petal, she smiled. "He loves me."

_ Kagome carefully walked behind Sango on the unkempt mountain pass. She tried not to think about how high up they were or about how narrow the trail was. She tried not to consider how long someone would have to contemplate their life before slamming face first into the rocky ledge if something went wrong. Unfortunately, while she was trying not to think about everything, she was also not thinking about what she was doing. Suddenly, Kagome feels her foot hit something solid along the trail. She did not see what it was, she didn't have to for suddenly she was pitching forward off balance. Kagome gasped as her body went tumbling in the direction of the ledge and for a moment, her life flashed before her eyes as her feet teetered precariously over the edge of the cliff. _

_ Just when she thought that she would end up a smear on the rocky overhand, Strong hands wrapped around her waist, yanking her backwards. Instead of free-falling fifty feet. Kagome found herself leaning against a bright warm wall of red. The scent of pine and rain swirled around her, easing the racing of Kagome's heart. Kagome's head spun dizzily and she felt her knees go weak as the shock of her close call hit her like a wave. For a moment Kagome was sure that she was going to faint, but then a soft gentle hand wrapped around her chin pulling her face upwards. Kagome found herself staring into two hazel eyes, shocking her out of her fear and pulling her into a new place, a place of warmth, comfort, and love. _

_ Inuyasha stared at her, a mixture of worry and concern swirling in his eyes. "Are you alright, Kagome?" She couldn't answer. Instead she leaned forward to rest her head on the boys shoulder, burying herself in the soothing sent of rain and forest. The boy seemed to pull back in surprise for a moment, but then relaxed. Kagome sighed when the arms that were still wrapped around her waist tugged her forward, drawing her into an embrace. Kagome couldn't be sure, but she could swear she could see the boy's mouth tug into a smile before his face disappeared into the girl's curtain of hair. _

Kagome reluctantly released the petal, morning the memory as it faded once more into her mind. Her heart throbbed in pain from the loss of his strong arms and the security she had felt that day. Staring at the next petal, she felt a stab of fear. With shaking hands she reached out to pluck it from its stem, "He loves me not."

_Kagome felt a mixture of betrayal and pain stab into her as she crouched silently behind the thorny bush, starring at the couple in front of her. Inuyasha's hand still clutched the arrow that the miko had moments ago strung in her bow aimed directly at his heart. But the girl was not battling with him now. Kagome almost wished they were. Instead, the hanyou had his hand on her shoulders, pinning her from running. The girl struggled against his grasp for a moment before giving up. Inuyasha took advantage of the girl's momentary weakness. Kagome watched, heartbroken, as the boy pulled the priestess into his arms. Kagome felt a spear of jealousy shoot through her at the vulnerability and love shining in the boys eyes. Hatred bubbled in her and for a moment Kagome felt her hand clutch her own bow as murderous thoughts flowing through her mind. Inuyasha didn't seem aware of her presents. Leaning forward, he drew the girl closer to him, "Don't worry , I'll always be here to protect you." he whispered . Kagome's hand fell away from the arrow as bitter tears filled her eyes. Not caring anymore if she was spotted, she rocketed out of the bush and ran away from the couple, her tears tracing salty lines down her face._

Tears shimmered in Kagome's eyes as her nails dug into the purple petal still clutched in her hand. Looking down at the broken thing she sighed. What am I doing this for. I already know the answer. she thought, reaching into her skirt pockets to grope for a handkerchief. Suddenly a gentle hand reached out to wipe the tears away. Kagome jumped and glanced up, her eyes meeting two golden orbs.

"Kagome, What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Inuyasha questioned in a soft voice. He was crouched beside her in the soft green grass, staring at the young women with a mixture worry and sadness

Kagome flushed a deep red and hurried to swipe away the tears, feeling more than a little foolish for the outburst. "Oh, Inuyasha, I thought you had gone." She said with a sniff.

"I did. I went to find a stream for fish. Didn't find any though. Why were you crying?" He asked again, his penetrating, curious honey eyes only making the girl blush deeper.

"Its. . . .Its nothing." Kagome muttered.

Inuyasha studied her for a moment before shrugging. "Stupid girl. You weren't bawling over that stupid flower were you? Just because it losing its petals, you don't need to bawl about it."

"No, of course not. Why would I be crying over that?" Kagome said, rubbing her face.

Inuyasha saw this and growled. "Well, you bawled that time I killed that rabbit."

"That's because you murdered the poor defenseless thing ." Kagome shot back causing Inuyasha to roll his eyes.

"That thing was lunch and I don't see what was the big deal. That's life." Inuyasha shot back. The two stared at each other for a moment silently, stewing in their annoyance. Inuyasha broke the stare by reaching out and snatching the stem from Kagome's hand before the girl could resist.

"Hey," Kagome protested, making a snatch to grab it back but Inuyasha held it out of her reach.

"What's wrong with this thing anyway. Don't look wilted. Why the petals fall off in the first place?" Inuyasha asked giving the flower a disapproving stare. Holding it up to his face so that he could examine it more closely, he sniffed it. "Must be sick. Still nothing to bawl. . . Hey!"

Kagome snatched the flower away back from him. "Of course its not sick. And I told you once I wasn't crying about this. I'm the one who pulled the petals off in the first place." she stated, her eyes daring him to comment.

As usual, Inuyasha failed to notice. Instead, he stared at the mutilated flower and snorted. "And you call me violent."

A flush came over Kagome, this time not due to embarrassment. Inuyasha's ears instinctively shot down on his head. He knew what was coming next. Kagome's fist balled up at her side and she stared at him with flashing eyes. "Inuyasha. . ." but then her mind flew back to yesterdays fight and the awful things that she said and her anger left her like air from a balloon. "Oh, just forget it. I was playing a game ok?" Kagome stated, turning away in hopes that this would deter the boy from continuing the conversation.

Inuyasha's ears perked up in interest at her words, "A game? What kind of game?" Kagome ignored him. Inuyasha shifted positions until he was sitting right in front of her. "What kind of game, Kagome?" he asked. Kagome tried to block him out but Inuyasha's childlike stare filled with curiosity burned a hole into her head until she could not take it anymore.

Kagome sighed. "Its just a child's game. Its stupid really." she began. Seeing his interested stare, she sighed again. _He is not going to let this drop is he. _

Inuyasha stared at her with a mixture of curiosity and confusion. "Pulling petals off flowers is a game in your time. That's stupid. Mutilating flowers don't seem like much fun to me." Inuyasha commented. "Guess, I shouldn't be surprised with all of the weird stuff your constantly bringing from your time."

"Its not just pulling petals. . . Its," Kagome blushed. _Kama, this is so embarrassing. If I knew I would have to defend myself to a nose y hanyou, I would never have started that game. _"The petals are suppose to predict the future ok. Predict if your crush loves you. There, told you it was stupid." Kagome explained giving Inuyasha a glare, a clear warning that horrible things would happen if he dare laugh at her.

But Inuyasha did not laugh at her. Instead, he looked at the mutilated flower with almost a shy interest. " It predicts the future? How's it work?"

_ "_Well, you say the name of the boy you like. . ."

Inuyasha growled suddenly, his ears flattening on his head. "You were thinking about Koga weren't you?" he accused. "Mangy wolf."

His comment shocked Kagome, causing her to forget her embarrassment for a minute. "Of course not," Kagome protested.

"Well, then who were you thinking of?" He demanded, giving her a penetrating stare.

"Um. . ." _Say someone from school, Hojo or some other person, make up a name. Anything. _Her mind screamed at her. Kagome opened her mouth but nothing came out. Somehow her voice box refused to work. Kagome just blushed and looked at the ground.

Inuyasha stared at her for quite a long time, a myriad of emotions running across his face. First was annoyance, then confusion, until finally understanding brightened his eyes. Inuyasha blushed and looked away. The two sat in silence for a spell.

"Um. . . Well if you couldn't find anything to eat then we will have to have Ramen. I'll go up and start it," Kagome muttered, rising to go. Inuyasha's voice stopped her.

"You didn't finish."

Kagome glanced back at him, giving him a confused look. "What?"

Inuyasha motioned to her hands and Kagome looked down to realize she was still clutching the purple flowers in her hand. "Oh that. Inuyasha just forget it."

"But you didn't finish." Inuyasha repeated.

"Inuyasha, its not. . ."

"Just do it." The hanyou suddenly snapped, causing Kagome to step back in surprise. The hanyou looked away, an expression of guilt mixed with aspiration on his face. Running his claws through his hands, the boy leaned forward, his silver bangs falling to hide his honey eyes. "Just do it." He whispered again.

"Fine. Whatever." _Man that boy can turn anything into world war three. _ Kagome muttered. Looking down at the flower, a wave of apprehension hit Kagome as she stared at the three petals remaining. She felt her heart began to pound and a wave of nervous energy filled her. Suddenly, the rules and laws of the world did not matter anymore. Suddenly she was a child again, clutching a flower that would control her future. A future with the silver haired boy in front of her. A future with the boy loved with every bone in his body. Her happily ever after. Flustered, she glanced over at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, still crouched slightly at her side, studying her without expression, but his eyes. His eyes hypnotized her. Their was something in his gaze that broke his uncaring facade. An emotion Kagome could not name. It was not fear or apprehension, anticipation or excitement but it seemed to be a mixture of all four. Their was something else as well, something that Kagome recognized but her mind refused to name. Whatever it was held her enthralled. Only his voice jarred her out of her stare.

"Go on."

Kagome stared down at the flower. Three petals still clutched to its center. With fingers shaking, she reached for the first one. "He loves me." the petal fluttered to the ground. "He loves me not." A growl emitted from somewhere to her right. Kagome did not notice. She was staring at the petal, the last frail innocent purple petal still clinging for dear life to the center. Her heart swelled. She felt tears sting her eyes and her breath fall short. The field around her seemed to fall away. The world blend until all seemed to blur except that one petal. Reaching out, she stated, "He loves. . . "

Kagome did not get a chance to finish for her breath was suddenly stolen away be a pair of eager lips. The kiss was not passionate nor was it deep, but it still made her heart race. Strong hands fastened to her shoulder, pulling her close as those lips moved slowly over hers, asking for her to relent. Kagome complied willingly melting into those arms. Her mind spun swiftly. Her thoughts becoming fuzzy in a cloud of bliss. She felt her knees weaken, but didn't care. Her heart was bursting with so much joy, pleasure, and above all else love that she would have happily died on the spot if promised that it was this movement she could relive over and over again. Kagome prayed that the kiss would last forever, but biology was a cruel mistress with all her rules like breathing and all too soon the two were forced to part.

Kagome pulled away first when the burning in her lungs forced her too. Breathless, she collapsed into the warm arms around her. _God, did that really just happen? _ she wondered, but she knew the answer to that. She could feel the hanyou trembling against her. She could still taste the sweetness of his lips.

The two remained this way for quite some time, silently embracing each other. Finally, Inuyasha spoke, a smirk slowly spreading across his face. "Ok, I was wrong."

Kagome reluctantly pulled away from Inuyasha's to look at him. "What?"

Inuyasha smirked evolved into a smile as he leaned down till his lips hovered inches from her ear. Kagome shivered as his hot breath blew across her earlobe. "That game was kinda fun." Inuyasha whispered.

"Want to play again?" Kagome flushed a bright scarlet the minute the words left her lips. _Did I just say that?_

But Inuyasha just smiled, his eyes taking on a mischievous glint. "Yeah, I think I do."


End file.
